


Acquired Learning

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [7]
Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Creampies, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Casual Sex, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Deflowering, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flat Chested, French Kissing, Gen, Glasses, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kids, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Name Calling, Nipple Licking, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Semen Enemas, Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Spying, Teabagging, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Voyeurism, come oozing, nipple sucking, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: After getting caught masturbating by her brother Luke, Alex goes to him to help satiate her incredibly high sex drive. And after that she finds herself looking to Manny for some satisfaction as well.
Relationships: Alex Dunphy/Luke Dunphy, Alex Dunphy/Luke Dunphy/Manny Delgado, Alex Dunphy/Manny Delgado
Series: Minus [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 40
Kudos: 17





	Acquired Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 1 or so.
> 
> This story actually turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. But it was fun to write from start to finish. And I'm looking forward to eventually doing my other Modern Family stories and using the other characters throughout the show. Enjoy.

Living in the suburbs usually means things are quiet. But in the Dunphy home that isn't always the case. The day might usually start out quite, but then kids start to wake up. And today was no different. The house is still silent until the Dunphy kids wake up. Seconds later Claire is up, racing to get her beloved if sometimes infuriating children out of the house for the day.

Despite planning for it the night before in advance, she somehow always seems to struggle getting the three mouths fed, clothed, & out the door before she can begin her own long day. But after they're gone, she kisses her husband as he leaves for work, and then she has a brief moment of silence.

Though once school is done, the kids have returned home from school and chaos is one hair-trigger pull from being unleashed again. Phil comes back not much longer after that, & until dinner is ready, the house is filled with constant but contained noise once more.

The night is better though, with each of the kids retreating to a separate room for solace. The peace and quiet after the long day is a good thing, as is the house being as big as it is. It usually means that once a door is closed you could find a nice corner and have some privacy. That was exactly what one Dunphy in particular needed.

The Dunphy in question is Alex. Alex has been studying for a test coming up this Friday and she's been beating her brains in to prepare for it. The only problem with that are the constant headaches that usually follow a week long cramming routine.

Thankfully she's smart and figured she can't just fry her brain in the planning. So she'd come up with a new routine to help. And for the past month it's help instrumentally. The only issue is needing the time and privacy. That's when she came up with the idea to get Haley to call her boyfriend Dillan once every Tuesday & Thursday.

They'd spend around an hour talking on the phone. And even better, she always went into the living room to do it, that way Alex would almost exclusively have their bedroom to herself for that time. If not, she'd take a blanket into the living room instead and "study" on the couch.

But this time she had the room and she would use her time accordingly. Closing the door before starting, Alex then jumps onto her bed. The central principle is the same wherever she goes for the most part. Give anyone who would see her a reasonable explanation, something their conscious could jump to before the truth.

Alex takes a couple of her books, laying them around her. She liked to sit up when she did it. She felt stronger when she did. Laying down made her feel weaker somehow. Alex sits up against the wall making sure to prop up her pillow behind her for comfort. Then she wrapped a bed sheet around her like a cloak and propped a book on her legs.

She'd switched into her pajama bottoms after the first two weeks. If someone saw her pants undone they'd have questions. Besides, loose pj's were the norm and it made it easier for her hand to get into unlike jeans. With a deep breath the brunette tilted her head back and allowed her hand to fall between her legs.

Her fingers found the band of her pajamas. Pulling the strings to loosen them, she was able to pull the waist nearly four inches from her body, more than she needed, more than enough room for her small hand. Her panties wouldn't be as giving, but her hand slid under them as they always had. Her little cunny was bald, she'd yet to start growing any hair or breast, not like precious Haley.

She'd seen her older sister changing before. She'd have a full bush every month that she'd shave and make into a perfect triangle. Tits that weren't gigantic, but on her smaller body were pretty alluring. And her ass was getting curvier by the day it seemed. Why'd she have to be so gifted. Alex knew even Dillan hadn't gotten in her pants yet, granted he probably would based off of the few phone calls Alex overheard.

Either way, she didn't need pubic hair or breasts. Though the latter would likely help with her arousal. She put her sister from her mind and cleared her head, focusing solely on finding her rhythm. By now she knew what she liked, learned it, memorized it, had it down to a science.

From a dead start she'd need around 10 minutes. Less if she was already wet. That happened before. She was anticipating her extracurricular activity so much her underwear were soaked when she started. Sadly this wasn't none of those times.

Haley had been gone for about five minutes. She calculated she needed a good ten to start and finish, about five minutes to come down and regain her composure, giving her the chance to finger her pussy and cum about three to four times before she'd be back to actually reading all of her books. Alex loved being greedy, trying to fit one more orgasm in her hour long cram sessions.

Alex pressed her back harder against her pillow and she exhales. Using two fingers she rubbed her soft folds. Getting them to touch every inch of her smooth slit. Occasionally she'll brush her thumb over her clitoris.

Around three minutes in and she was beginning to leak around her fingers. Her pussy was getting wetter by the minute. Her mouth dropped open with a gasp and stayed that way until she closed her lips around her tongue. Licking them to keep them from drying up due to her breathing. Her balanced steady breathing was shortening & deepening to a rasp, then to sharp gasps.

Alex is five minutes in now and her cunt was so moist her juices dripped over her fingers and began to be soaked up by her underwear.

Half way through she increases her pursuit of an orgasm. Now sliding her two fingers into her folds. They snake up her tight walls and her voice hitches. A shrill whimper escapes her lips, one she'd be mortified if anyone had heard her.

To keep from letting the next one out Alex covers her mouth with her other hand. Doing this made her feel dirty. How could little reserved bookworm Alex need to be hushed, restrained from making noise. The truth was her way of relaxing, especially around test time had made her into a horny little deviant.

Her face blushed, her blood rushing to her head as she got closer. Her hand positioning changed again, instead of staying close to her crotch rubbing her vulgar lips, she was inside now, and she positioned her hand so she could thrust her fingers in deeper than before, her slender fingers penetrating her pink slit over and over with slippery splashes.

The scent of her small sweating body and cunt getting finger fucked rose to her nose and turned her on more. She smelled sweet and she knew she tasted that way to. After a minute of fingering herself Alex pulled her fingers from her warmth. She wanted to taste herself. As she pulled them out she saw her own juices sticking them together. Her sweetness stretched as her fingers parted. She enjoyed playing with her slickness, rubbing it over her fingertips before eating it. Licking her middle and ring finger, Alex savored the taste & aroma of her pussy on her digits. It told like a report card, she'd been acing her performance. It was now just another thing she excelled at.

After she plunged them both back inside. She was closer now. Her body shuddered and she shook for a second. She clenched her jaw, gathering all of her spit and swallowing it. Her orgasm was coming, she could feel it now. Her body was burning up. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she could feel it on her neck and back too. She had so many tells to when she would cum. Her nervous ticks, mannerisms. It was embarrassing that it seemed so easy to spot.

Haley masturbated all the time and she could almost never tell. She was so casual with it, one time they were both in the room in bed.

Alex had been up late actually studying while Haley was in her bed listening to music. She got up to go to the bathroom and when she came back, there she was, under the covers touching herself, not making a sound. She had her eyes closed and with the music she didn't notice Alex. When Alex got back into bed pretending she hadn't seen anything, which wasn't a total lie, despite knowing what she was doing, Haley was moments from her climax, and even then Alex watched with reserve as Haley fingered herself to an orgasm and remained silent the entire time. When she was done, she pulled her hand from her pajamas, looked at her juices, then sucked her fingers dry before turning on her side and falling asleep.

There was no way she could do that. Alex was far from loud, but working up to an orgasm was too much for her to not whimper and gasp. Let alone reach an orgasm and stay so quiet when she did. And while she hated it, Alex thought it was kind of hot. How many times did she play with herself without her knowing. Haley masturbating for years filled her thoughts and she lost it.

At this moment, Alex was getting closer and closer, and despite having her hand over her mouth she moans into her closed lips and palm. Her fingers are forced in with more speed, she pistons them up into her core to the knuckles. The last few precious seconds she has Alex turns her head, leaning against the pillow and bites down on her index. Her meek frame shivers on the bed, her back arching as she begins to cum. Alex tenses up through her orgasm. It's over after some time but she has to pace herself after climaxing. Her dental impression left in her finger. Panties soaking with her juices that are that continue to leak out. Following just the first time her pajamas are starting to get wet as well.

She had been looking forward to this Thursday more than she knew. Alex's mind clears after having gone blank and she opens her eyes. Stars dance around her blurred vision. Looking down her hand is dripping with her sticky fluid again. Her quivering mouth smiles and she sucks her fingers dry. She flicks her shirt over her chest to get some cool air on her body.

Then she gets up and cracks the window. The fresh air hits her face, giving her another reason to smile as she cools down. A chill runs down her sweaty back and she almost slides her hands down again. Usually after she comes the first or second time she likes to look up at the stars in the sky while leaning against the windowsill breathing in the crisp night air.

Once she's ready Alex goes back to sitting on her bed. This time around she's feeling a bit extra. Naughty. She didn't think of herself as one of "those girls". There were no boys in her classes she liked. Most of them were idiots, and the ones that weren't didn't like her or didn't even know she existed. But even if she did find one, there was no way she could do anything like this with them. The thought terrified her. But she did get like this at least once a week. She craved some attention. Wanting just one boy to notice her and make her feel the way she knew Haley felt when she was with her big idiot. Even her dad who was a goofball and almost totally clueless must have gotten Claire feeling like this every now and again. They had three kids and a good marriage. She wanted a boy that would touch her the way she touched herself. Down the line, one that could fuck her consistently even better when she needed him to. But what could she do now.

She knew she had more than enough time. She would touch herself again. Maybe fondle her nipples, they were hard when she masturbated. Maybe poke her finger in her ass like before, that felt surprisingly good. Or maybe she could explore one naughtier idea at least this once. Why not.

Alex moves the books out of the way but still wraps herself with her sheet. Even if Haley came back in she'd have a good few seconds before she noticed. And she could cover herself. Haley would most likely have all of her attention on her phone anyways. What would she care if she did see anything. Probably just make a nerd joke as usual.

Alex decides she would do it. Taking to her knees, Alex tucks her thumbs under her bottoms and slides them down to her thighs. She leans back against the pillow and slides them down all the way to her ankles. Looking down at her hairless slit she rubs her index between her lips and purrs. She's ready for another one. Not planning on it, Alex sheds her pajamas and panties. Tossing both onto the edge of her bed. Now naked from the waist down she rubs herself one more time, pinching her stiff nipples. Her fingers come back wetter than the first.

Alex spreads her legs and leans into the pillow. Her head and shoulders stab into the cushion as her butt slides on the mattress. Getting footing right she spreads her legs and begins to fondle her tight pussy. Occasionally her flat chest heaves taking in air too quickly having to exhale haggardly as she rises too quickly. Her soft mouth letting out sexual kitten mewls as she gladly finger fucks her herself for anyone who'd walk in to see.

Her sheet blind falters when she begins bucking her hips. It falls from her shoulders leaving the young Dunphy exposed. And she only exposes herself more by lifting her shirt up. Chewing on the stitching while she howls into the cloth at her satisfaction.

The feeling returns. Not as strong as before. Technically though her second orgasm was coming just as the last, only she hadn't just gone numb from climaxing then. With the cool night air of the room rasping against her hardened nipples and sweat laced chest, her dripping cunny, Alex cried out.

Her glasses fogged up from her own contrasting body temperature. It's not like she would be doing any looking anyways. Her second hand falls from her face again. This time pinches her nipples even harder, flicking her fingertips over them. She likes to flick them when she's close, it makes her cum even faster when she does. The same goes for when she takes her pinkie & pokes it into her ass while two fingers go deep into her slit.

Alex knows she's about two minutes from cumming again. She's on fire. After she knows she'll do it once more without a break. She needs to. She's been punishing her brain hard enough that she deserved to have as many orgasms as she can reach before Haley was done on the phone downstairs. And if she wasn't done when that happened, she'd go into another room and finish, stopping only when the last orgasm nearly made her pass out.

Right now she had to come. She grew closer and was sure she'd explode on the second. But then she heard the door open. In her mind she was sure it was the latch opening but she knew there was no way it could have been Haley. She couldn't open her eyes, she couldn't stop. Her fingers felt too good inside. Her pussy felt too good cumming on her fingers. Oddly enough it wasn't her sister, but instead it was Luke. He walked in without a care in the world.

"Hey, Haley. Me and Manny need your help. I said that he was my cousin but he says uncle. I did a chart but I can't figure it out."

Not knowing his oldest sister wasn't in the room, Luke turns to Alex, seeing his other sister fingering herself, climaxing unable to stop herself. The shock of which has sent Alex further over the edge.

"What are you doing Alex?"

Alex knows the voice. She opens her eyes briefly. The orgasm shutting them back.

"Luuuuke! Luke...! fuck...!"

Alex reaches for her sheet to conceal her naked body but her body spasms. Her petite frame locked in place, too weak to pull it free from under her. So she sits up and slides off of the bed.

"Get, get... shit..."

"Get what?"

Alex is able to take one step before her body is hit with another euphoric wave and she stumbles. One hand goes to her bed and the other to her knee catching herself before she falls. But she's not moving and she isn't doing much talking either. Her mouth left in a permanent O as she orgasms. She's left standing, hunched over in front of her younger brother watching as she does, her heated core squirting a few short bits of her juices out onto the floor.

"Whoa. I didn't know you still peed yourself."

Alex drops her head. Her orgasm lasts for a few more seconds. And when it finally passes after what seemed like an eternity of shock, horror, and guilt she can move. Her pussy has dripped three small puddles of her slick between her feet and even more down her legs.

"Where's Haley? I need her to settle something for me and she's the oldest."

Alex takes a second to weather her breath to something resembling a normal breathing pattern. But it increases beyond that with the young girl huffing in anger at Luke's oblivious intrusion. She looks up and stabs him repeatedly with her gaze.

"Uh oh."

Before Luke can do much of anything she lunges. And like that, in what seems like a second, Alex has her sheet wrapped around her and he's being dragged down the hallway by his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Alex, I'm sorry for whatever it was I did. You're hurting me."

"Good. Now shut up!"

Alex pulls Luke to their parents bedroom. His cries carrying through the house Phil & Claire are coming out the door as they approach.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Alex. What's going on?"

""Ow! She won't let go!"

"Alex let go of your brother's ear."

"The little bitch walked into our room without knocking while I was... changing."

Despite her tone, Phil can't help but laugh at her swearing. Claire is less casual and jabs her elbow into his ribs.

"Phil."

"Sorry, funny."

"Alex you heard mom, let him go."

With both parents against her she does. Claire looks at Luke's ear seeing the blood rushing to the area turning his ear red.

"Luke I told you buddy. Girls and sisters aren't like us. You gotta knock and wait for them to open the door for you. You can't just be barging in like it's the locker room."

"I forgot."

"Phil. You shouldn't barge into anyone's room Luke. Boy or girl. It's rude."

"Right. I just meant."

"I know. But I needed to know."

Hearing him pronounce this catches Claire's ears first. She looks to her husband before turning her full attention on Luke.

"Know. Know what. Did you mean like...?"

"I thought you said you weren't ready for "the talk" yet."

"What no. Manny said he was my uncle."

"Well he would be... I think, huh..."

"Oh my god, he's your step-uncle you little...!"

"We can discuss that tomorrow okay."

"I don't see what the big deal is. She wasn't even changing."

Alex reacts to him coming out against her and punches him in the chest."

"Hey, hey. Alex, stop it."

"Yeah, not cool. You two are brother and sister. You shouldn't be fighting. We're Dunphy's. We make love with each other not war."

"...Phil no."

"Right, I heard it too."

"Luke. Apologize to your sister for invading her privacy."

"I'm sorry Alex."

"Now Alex. Apologize to Luke."

"...Sorry."

"You see. Love in the home."

"Well, there's still having to punish Luke."

"Punish. But I already said I was sorry."

"You still walked in on your sister changing and saw her..."

"But she wasn't even changing. Tell them."

"Just keep the little bitch..."

"Alex!"

"Hey Alex, why are you dressed like Hermione Granger. It's a little late for fantasy cosplay."

Alex turns her glare to her father who catches on quickly.

"Phil I don't think she..."

"Oh."

"...It's okay now Alex. Go finish getting changed. We'll take care of Luke"

"Whatever you do. Make it painful. And stay out of our room you little pervert."

"I'm not a pervert."

Alex stomps all the way back to the bedroom and slams the door after entering.

"Okay. So how are we going to do this?"

"We should treat him the same. We don't want to scar him. Uhhh... Luke, pal."

"No Phil. Not friends."

"...Son?"

"Better. Firm but fair."

"Luke, son. I'm afraid we gotta send you to bed without dinner."

"But we already ate."

"Phil he's right."

"I know, I thought we were playing good cop, bad cop. So I started out light so you could finish."

"Wait, why do I have to be bad cop?"

"...I, I don't know ...I love you."

"Why can't you punish him?"

"I don't want to punish him."

"And I do. Phil, I don't enjoy punishing our kids."

"So why do you do it."

Claire looks down at Luke who's gone almost forgotten in his punishment.

"Because, because... you need discipline. Now Phil punish him."

"...Luke, you're grounded for the weekend. So no baseball, no hanging out with your friends."

"But that's not fair."

"We're sorry Luke but it may not be fair but you'll thank us when you're older."

"You always say that. But I don't actually believe you."

Luke walks back to his room with his parents standing in the hall for a bit longer.

"...He sounded so upset."

"He'll thank us later."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"I hope so. I don't like playing bad cop, I'm not good at it. Not like you, you do it so naturally."

His comment gets him another look this time from his wife. He doesn't catch it being about a foot in front of her. So he also doesn't see when she walks back into their bedroom without him. When the door closes he turns around.

"Claire. Come on Claire I was joking. You're a great good cop."

Phil stands outside the door. And minus his persisting, the house is quiet for the rest of the night. Also despite the interruption, and not reaching her quota of 4 that night, Alex went to school with a clear head. And to expectation, she passed with flying colors.

With the week done and test passed, Alex knows she'd be able to take in her success the whole weekend. Maybe gloat about it to Haley, she wouldn't care and would likely make fun of her for it. Or maybe she'd give herself an extra session since she was cut short the other night.

The oversight of having forgotten to lock the door clawed at the back of her mind after she was handed her graded paper. It was Luke's fault. He shouldn't have walked in on her. But if it were Haley she might have had the same problem. Why didn't she lock the door. Clearly when she was in that kind of mindset she hadn't been thinking clearly which conflicted with how after doing it she felt so clearheaded. Could she have really been so preoccupied with touching herself the first time or even the second after opening the window to realize she hadn't. She knew the answer. And then a second question popped into her head that she struggled to answer for the rest of the day. If she had left the door unlocked but opened the window despite both being in her routine, did she want to get caught. Or at least think the idea of getting caught made the feeling that much more satisfying. After all, the last one she had when Luke caught her was by far the strongest orgasm she had in weeks.

To give the two a bit of space, Claire came to pick up Alex while Phil having gotten home early would come and get Haley & Luke. And of course her mother tried to pry any information out of her about how she felt after Luke walked in on her. If only she knew what he really saw last night. Luke might have been grounded for life if she overreacted like she does. Alex would definitely be getting a different conversation from Claire too.

The car ride would hit a few convenient red lights and unintentional detours as Claire drove. It was obvious she was trying to pry for all of the details. Claire almost never hit those things on the road unless she wanted the drive to be longer.

Claire wanted to know all about how she felt. Her thought on boys. Her body. Her sexuality. If she admitted the truth, Claire would take her touching herself as a gateway into so many conversations about her daughter growing up. None of which Alex had any intentions of discussing with her anytime so, if ever. Simply nodding and a few vague responses saved her a lot of hassle in the long run. But by the time their twice as longer than usual car ride home ends Alex is left thinking about her brother. Because she didn't lock the door he got in trouble, and while she preferred it because he walked in on her she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Claire pulls up into the drive way and they see the others have arrived first. Haley though is still in the other car waiting. As they enter in through the front door, they run into Phil who's on his way out and Alex at the door.

"There you are. What happened, you left before us."

"What do you mean, what's going on?"

"Haley forgot her backpack at school. And one of my clients just called. They want to look at that house over on Sunset, and I have to be over there in twenty minutes or I might lose them to Gil Thorpe."

"Relax honey. You're a better Realtor than Gil."

"Sorry Claire. I really appreciate it, but every second I spend getting my ego stroked by you, Gil will be stroking my client for that house."

"Ew."

"Ugh, I heard it when I said it."

"Then go. I'll take Haley back to get her bag."

"But what about Luke & Alex."

"They can come too."

"Or we can just stay here."

"What?"

"I don't know Alex. Are you sure you want to stay here with Luke?"

"I'm over it. It was an honest mistake. And if dad's busy & you have to go with Haley, we can manage. Besides, you'll be gone for 30 minutes. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Go."

"Thank you so much Alex. I love you."

Phil kisses her on her forehead.

"And I promise when I'm not so busy we'll spend some more time together."

"Okay."

"I'll see you guys later."

He gives Claire a kiss next and runs for his car. Haley gets out of the car.

"What's going on. Dad are we still going. My phone is in my bag."

"I'm taking you. Oh Phil, where's Luke."

"In his room. He's still upset about being grounded."

"I should go check on him."

"I'll do it."

"Alex I don't know."

"Mom I can handle it. Plus he might feel better if I gave him an apology that wasn't angry."

"...When did you get so grown up and mature?"

"I've got to wonderful parents."

"I love you sweetie."

"Bye mom, love you too."

Claire gives Alex a hug and kiss before walking over to the car.

"Come on mom. I could've missed like 12 calls by now."

"Haley relax. I think you can go a while without your phone."

"Says you."

As he begins to drive off Phil gives the girls of the house a goodbye honk. They wave and then Claire does the same. Alex then goes inside the house. She unpacks her backpack and does all of her homework. Then afterwards makes her way to Luke's room. He's sitting on his bunk bed playing his Nintendo DS. He doesn't see her peeking in and she leaves. She doesn't know what to say to him, choosing to head into the kitchen first. She makes herself a sandwich. That's when the phone rings. Alex picks it up, it's Claire calling.

"Dunphy residence."

"Alex, it's me."

"Hey mom."

"We're just leaving the school now."

"So you're on your way back?"

"No. We're going to stop at the store first. I'm making cheeseburger hamburger helper."

"Yum."

"Do you think you and your brother can keep from killing each other for like another hour at the most?"

"I think we can manage."

"Okay. I'll call back when we're leaving the grocery store."

"You don't have to. We're fine."

"And Luke, is he okay?"

"Yes. I'm going to talk to him. Everything is fine."

"How did we get so lucky to have you."

"I'd say adoption."

"Not funny. I've got to go, your sister heard me."

"Okay mom. Bye."

"With the knowledge of having more time, Alex leans against the counter thinking over her options. It takes a bit of mental gymnastics, but after a little she has an idea knowing she has some time. Taking her plate upstairs, she goes to Luke's room again instead of her own. She knocks on the cracked open door getting Luke's partial attention.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just checking on you."

"For what, to see that I'm not spying on you."

"About that..."

"Now I'm grounded and I can't go out this weekend."

"Where would you even go?"

"Well... Trevor found this dead squirrel behind his house. We we going to poke it with a stick and try to figure out how it died."

"That's so gross."

"No, it's cool. I'm guessing a bird got it. But Trevor thinks it was a dog."

"That's dumb."

"I know. It was obviously a bird."

"No, the bird is stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Luke, even if a bird did it. The only birds around here are pigeons. Any natural predator of a squirrel would have likely take the body for food. And a dog would likely take it too but lose interest. Either way there'd be no real reason for it to... It doesn't matter."

"You sound like Trevor's mom. What do you want anyways? I'm still mad at you."

"That's why I came here."

She walks in putting the plate down on his dresser. She sits down next to him on the bed.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sorry... for some reason. That's not true. I know."

Luke stares at Alex for too long without responding and she's weirded out by it.

"Luke why are you?"

Luke suddenly puts his hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you're a pod person."

She smacks his hands off of her head.

"The real Alex wouldn't say she was sorry if mom & dad weren't standing right there."

"It's me you ignoramus."

"What's an ignoramus?"

"Idiot, idiot."

"...Okay. You're Alex."

"I'm sorry okay. I overreacted a little. And I got you in trouble. You shouldn't have came into our room, but I should have locked the door. So it's partially my fault too."

"You're real apologies are weird."

"Just listen."

"What were you doing anyways?"

"...I wasn't changing to be honest."

"I know that. But I still got grounded."

"...I know. Look..."

"What?"

"No I said look not Luke..."

Alex takes his game from him and puts it down on the bed.

"I was almost done with the level."

"Listen. I was... masturbating."

"...What's masturbating?"

"You're kidding. I know you've done it."

"I don't know what it is. So how could I have done it."

"That's not the... When you've been in the bathroom. You've touched yourself. You know... down there."

"You know about that?"

"You can be loud and the door is thin. You've done that before."

"So. I've never did what you did."

"Yes you have."

"I never put my finger up my butt."

"My butt... I'm talking about masturbating to dolt. You, touching your... penis... that's masturbating."

"Oh, you mean jerking off."

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

"Because girls don't jerk off!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"...I was doing that but for girls."

"Oh. So masturbating is jerking of for girls?"

"No. Jerking off is masturbating for boys. Girls... finger themselves. We're different."

"I already knew that. I'm not dumb... So I walked in on you...?"

"Yes."

"And not...?"

"Yes."

The siblings silently sit there taking a little to soak it all in, if a bit embarrassed as well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I know. It's fine now."

"...So when girls masturbate, they pee themselves."

"What, no. Why would you ask that?"

"Because after you stood up while doing it you stared to pee."

"That wasn't pee."

"Was it the same stuff that comes out of me when I finish doing it?"

"No. When boys touch themselves they get hard and when the finish they ejaculate. When girls touch themselves they get wet. I got so wet, I started to..."

"Leak like the sink that one time when dad tried to fix the pipe under the sink."

Alex thinks of the example and laughs.

"Kind of. You could say that."

Alex stands up but doesn't move.

"...Do you want to see?"

"See what?"

"How girls do it differently than boys."

"You're going to show me?"

"If you want. But you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"I can keep secrets."

"You have to promise."

"I promise."

"And if you break your promise. I'll tell mom & dad you were spying on my while I was in the shower."

"But I never did, that was Haley."

"...But that's not what I'll tell them. And I'll tell them about Haley"

"Fine."

"Good."

Alex walks over to the door.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to show me."

"I am."

Alex closes the door and locks it. Stepping back over to the bed, Alex stands in front of Luke. Her hands go to the bottom of her shirt and fingers curl under the cloth as she lifts it up. Luke's eyes follow the lime green top up past the waist of her denim jeans. She stops a bit above her belly button. Alex pressed her arms down pinning the shirt to her stomach, now going to unbutton her jeans.

She happens to look up from herself to her brother seeing the big goofy grin on his face at the sight of his older sister unzipping her pants in front of him. It's the same silly childish face Phil usually has throughout the day.

With her jeans unfastened, Alex grabs a hold of them and slowly pulls them down. The thought of her stripping for her younger brother was a bit of a turn on for her. It was dirty, taboo, it made it feel different. She felt like one of those girls who'd flash her breasts for the camera, or get caught sucking her high school boyfriend off behind the bleachers or something. Her mind was working overtime at the countless possibilities & so much more at the moment. But Luke, he was only thinking of the girl showing off her panties. The light green underwear almost a perfect match for her shirt.

Standing there with her pants pulled just above her knees Alex takes a split second to turn around. Luke didn't mind as he got to look at her cute butt. Sure it was his sister. He never thought about her like that before. But his dick didn't care. He'd seen his oldest sister in a bikini before, he got hard. He saw him mom as well. He got hard watching movies & TV shows where he got to see cute girls. And he was hard watching Alex undress.

Alex slides her thumbs under the elastic of her panties, pulling them away from her body towards the front. She looked at her bald mound thinking. She wasn't sure how far she would go. But she knew that she was getting horny. She was going to masturbate in the shower later that night. But now she wanted to with an audience. Her mind formulated questions of what if she let Luke be the one to touch her. She knew boys licked girls down there. The Teenage Years of Haley Dunphy gave her plenty of verbal conformation with things like this.

Without much stopping her at this point, Alex turns back around facing Luke. Thumbs still under her panties she slides them to her sides and pulls them down too. Now Luke gets his first good glimpse at Alex's childish slit. And now Alex is genuinely nervous with the curly haired boy staring so hard at it. Her face glows red and she starts to sweat a little.

"Are you just going to stare all day? Mom & Haley are going to be back eventually."

"Oh. What do you want me to do?"

"Move."

Luke slides further down his bed and Alex sits down again. Before she does anything else, Alex slides off her shoes and then her pants. And as much as she hated it, she figured the best way to show him was to lay down on her back. Turning her head to the side she blushes further as Luke moves between her legs at look at her moist slit. She was already wet without even touching herself. Luke's breathing adds a new heat to her own and against the juices starting to seep within her walls she was going mad.

"Don't get so close."

"Sorry."

She spreads her legs further then begins the show. With the light coming in from the window shining down on her. Her light skin is a perfect contrast to her glistening pussy lips. Taking two fingers and stretching her labia apart Luke watches her vaginal entrance twitching, winking at the prospect of having him touch her. Her wetness shines through, and the sweet squishing sound as her other hand begins to finger her pink hole is driving Luke into a similar mindset.

Some time is spent fingering her pussy with her middle digit. A minute goes by and she's completely forgotten that she was in Luke's room and that he was watching. But after remembering, she slide her finger out, now glossed with her wet nectar. She takes her soaked finger and rubs it over her clit. Soft purring falls from Alex's lips, mouth hanging in an O between weary exhales. If she continues, she knows she'll likely forget he's there again. And while she'd like to cum, she wants it to happen a different way this time. Bringing her ring finger back, Alex spreads herself for Luke.

"Do you want to lick it?"

"Why?"

"Because that's what boys do? Believe me, if I could reach & lick myself I would. Lick me, please."

"Okay, fine."

Luke comes off the bed, getting on his knees and positions himself where he needs to be. The heat of his breathing is back and it's only amplified now that Alex is even wetter than before.

"What's it taste like?"

"Just find out you little..."

Alex's prepared insult escapes her train of thought. Luke gives her soaking slit a big lick passing from her anus to her clit. Almost instantly she's quiet, lips & legs quivering after his tongue has passed over her. Luke looks at Alex in a new light laying before him like this. Another lick comes and his usually sarcastic smart-ass of a sister is so vulnerable. The look on her purring face is telling. For the first time since she entered his room she's let him take full control, lingering on every pass of his tongue. Luke has his mouth buried into Alex's pussy for over a minute straight. Alex is in heaven. Her head tossing and turning side to side. Her chest rising and falling every half second. Hands pawing through her brother's curly hair when she not tugging on & clawing his bed.

"Wow, you're really wet. It taste kind of nice."

"Mmmm... Mhmmm, Luke... don't stop. Please don't stop, it's so good."

"Luke is more than happy to go back to eating her dripping slit as if she were Halloween candy. Any form of technique in his tongues stroking is non-existent, but despite that it's everywhere. A few times it almost feels as if he had two of them. Luke licks & sucks on every bit of Alex's pink pussy. She'd never risen up to this peak of arousal so fast while masturbating, even when she'd finger her clit and have two fingers inside.

"Ahhh... mhmmm, Luke... Luke oh my god... yes... yes..."

Alex's hand go up, pulling on the cover under her. Her hips can only grind his face so fast to keep up with his tongue.

"...I'm, I'm cumming... Luke!"

Alex bites into his covers, tearing them from the bed spread as her petite frame spasms. Legs & arms trembling, nipples rocking on her nearly absent breast buds. And Luke licking up her juices as she leaks her sweet nectar over her brother's face.

"...Cumming ...cumming."

"Whoa. Now you're leaking again."

Alex's head flashes white. A small bundle of fuzzy balls & stars spinning in her vision of Luke's bed. Luke comments and the accompanying slurps of him drinking from her seem muffled and distant to her. Though her body reacts with glee, throbbing and dripping each time they meet to give Luke more incentive to come back. Luke guzzles down all Alex has leaving his sister craving him to do it all over again.

Alex swallows a wad of spit stuck in her throats an then sits up. Her pussies juices linger on Luke's lips, dripping down to his chin. And the sight of him smiling for some reason annoys her. The fact that he made her cum so easily, far easier than she ever managed on her own. That coupled with her raging aroused mind set had her kissing Luke the next second. Luke pulled away a few seconds after.

"Eww Alex. You taste like cream cheese."

"Shut up and take your pants off."

"Why."

"Because I said so. Take them off! Or I'll take them off."

Luke stands up and begins to remove them. Alex moves to the edge of the bed, staring holes through Luke anticipating the sight of what's been poking at the inside of his khakis. He pulls them down and the bulge is far more profound now with just the pair of boxers concealing his member.

"Happy."

"Now your boxers. Get rid of them."

"Fine. What's this about anyways?"

"Just do it."

Luke huffs before sliding them down his pudgy legs. With them passing it, Luke's rock hard cock springs up almost slapping his baby fat on the way up. Alex readjusts her glasses with the frames hanging on to the tip of her nose. Her eyes widen at the turgid throbbing five and a half inches in front of her face. Luke turns to face her but instead of having the opportunity to ask why she wants him half naked, Alex has her mouth wrapped around Luke's dick. He groans putting both hands on his sisters head.

"Alex...?"

Alex removes his pulsing length just long enough say what she needs and then he's hitting the back of her mouth.

"Do you want me to talk or do you want me to keep doing this?"

Luke nods. Alex knows what she's doing. Luke may not be as smart as she is, but he's not dumb enough to pass on her sucking him off after several minutes of being this hard. She's sure to give as good as she received. Alex pushes him in as far as he'll go, alternating between that and sucking on just his tip while letting her small fingers stroke the base of him. Luke is well taken care of, Alex leaving his dick dripping in spit and pre-cum.

"You're ready."

"Ready for what? Why didn't you finish?"

"Trust me, this is better."

Alex gets back onto the bed. She takes her vulnerable position again, spreading her legs nice and wide for him.

"I don't want to lick you again. It's your turn."

"No you idiot. Sex."

"What about it?"

"We're going to have sex. Get on top of me, and lets have sex."

"Oh. Okay."

Luke moves in to his sister again. Feeling his breath against her wet slit again gets Alex hot all over. He uses his fingers again, prying her pink lips open, his tongue prodding into her entrance. Alex almost doesn't want to stop him, especially when she feels his fingers spread her wider than before and feels another two slide inside to pull her walls apart.

"Shit... Luke, what are you doing?"

"I want to make sure it's big enough so I don't get stuck. I saw that happen to Mr. McNeil's dogs. They were humping the other day and got stuck for like ten minutes."

"That's what happens. Boy dogs knot inside girl dogs so their penises don't slide out while they try impregnating them."

"Do people do that?"

"No. I'll be fine. Now stop messing around."

"But you're so wet and hot. It's like an underwater over."

"Will you just put your dick in already Luke. We don't have time."

"Okay. You're mean when your bodies hot."

"I'm not hot, I'm horny."

"Big difference."

Luke climbs on Alex immediately positioning his crown to her slit.

"Good, now just..."

Then Luke shoves himself in, groaning again as his full length is taken in and his balls slap against her ass cheeks.

"Shit! Fuck, Luke."

"Mom & dad said not to use that word."

"...You, idiot. Slow. I, I was going to say..."

"Sorry. You said you could handle it."

Using that as his go to, Luke begins thrusting into Alex's pussy. Having his whole cock rammed in and now slamming into her so suddenly pacifies her more aggressive side and Alex wraps her arms around Luke. Feeding her hungry cunt, Luke exhales up with his sister exhaling against his neck between each thrust. Soon it's not just her arms, Alex having her legs clinging the Luke's sides shortly after. And then she has them coiled around his body, inviting him to fuck her harder, faster, deeper. Luke's bed squeaks occasionally under his deep fucking. Alex pulls their faces close as Luke pulls away again.

"I don't like the taste of it."

"Shut up and kiss me. You like that don't you."

Luke does, so puts up with the extra taste of Alex's tongue. The siblings dipping their tongues into the others mouth often licking at the other tongue occupying that particular space. While Luke's enjoying his sister wrapped around his dick, Alex's voice hitches up squeaking her words out through weak breaths.

"...Again. I'm cumming again."

Luke feels Alex's grip intensify and as he's thrusting he can feel her insides tightening around his length as well. Alex reaches her second climax and shivers under her younger brother.

"...Shit."

Luke does the same not long after. His thrusts pick up and he puts all of his weight on Alex now. Instead of holding himself up over her, he lays on her chest, arms tucked under her shoulder blades and at the small of her back. Their hips collide as his dick dives into her wet heat. Their breathing hit each other now so close. Alex is still in the afterglow of her pounding orgasm when Luke reaches his. Pumping his his in a few more times, ultimately slamming in one last time as he releases his explosive load deep into her core. Alex barely acknowledges it at the moment, too dazed from her brother's intense fucking.

"...That was awesome."

"...Whoa, yeah it was. And so damn... mhmmm, so much... Thank you ...I needed that."

Luke lifts himself up off of Alex's body. His dick slides out, drained and dripping cum over her stomach.

"You were right. It didn't knot inside."

"...What?"

"It slid right out after I finished."

"You didn't."

"I did. That was so much better than shooting it into the toilet, or my sock."

"Oh my god Luke. You came inside me. Do you know how long it's going to take to get all of that out."

"I don't know, you're the math genius."

Alex gets up from the bed. She props one leg up onto his bed and spreads her legs. She pushes for nearly half a minute before a small spurt of white drips out."

"For fucks sake Luke."

"You said it again."

"Now I've got to get in the shower and wait for all your cum to..."

"Well you didn't say not to."

"...How much did you cum? How deep were you?"

"Shouldn't you know? You were there too."

"I was... I had just cum. I can't be expected to do calculus while having an orgasm."

"...I don't know. It's kind of hazy. I think I was all the way in. And I didn't pull out until after. So all."

Alex screams and grabs her clothes.

"I hate you."

Alex storms out of the room with her clothes in hand. Luke gets up, glad he can stretch out after cumming in her. He sees her sandwich on the dresser and grabs it. Taking a bit he spits it out onto the plate.

"Eww. Cream cheese."

Hearing her footsteps get louder the closer she gets to his open door, Luke peels the sandwich open and hides the ball of chewed sandwich in between it, smooshing it back down just as Alex comes back.

"What now?"

"You'd better hope it's all gone before mom gets back. Because if she smells your semen on me, you're explaining it to her."

Alex then takes her plate and leaves again.

"I doubt she'd smell it over your cream cheese sandwich."

"Eat me!"

The bathroom door slams shut after she storms into the bathroom. Luke goes back to his bed and continues playing his game without putting his pants or boxers back on.

"...I already did. And you liked it."

Luke sits there, mind now back to mashing A & B. But after a little, with the sun beaming down on his cock, he moves the handheld game as he feels his member twitching. Rising back up to a full erection, Luke sighs and puts the game down so he can focus on quelling it back down. His bulging cock glistening in the light, coated in both Dunphy sibling's mixture, Luke takes it in his hand. Pumping his current erection while thinking moments back it to when he was balls deep in his sister, having every inch of his length squeezed on, and filling her with his load. She was cute when she was yelling because of him rather than at him. He closes his eyes getting lost in the moment and before he knows it, when he opens them he's blown another load of jizz, this time though all over his shirt.

"...Damn it."

Luke removes his shirt and without delay gets back into his game. And for the rest of the day nothing else happens. Alex spending most of her time in her room after cleaning up. The thought of what she and Luke had done in the lead up and in the moment didn't bother her much, if at all. But now after a long time thinking about it, Alex could not believe she had actually walked into her younger brother's room and touched herself, let him eat her out, and to blow those out, she actually let him put his dick inside of her. She had sex with Luke. And what was just a flimsy lustful thought, a perverse way of getting her rocks off now was something she had done. And after she had time to think it over, she realized she should have gone to him sooner.

After all, masturbating was nice. It could make her day, and when she managed to do it more than once, it was the highlight of her week. Unless she got another good grade that exceeded her expectations. But Luke, despite his rather lacking ability in that area, he made her cum. Feeling his cock pounding into her pussy far better than her fingers, it was borderline unimaginable in comparison. And he was often always in the house. So if she wanted to go again, the opportunity was there. Despite how active the house could be, there were actual moments when nothing would happen for at least an hour at a time. While sitting on her bed pretending she was still reading, Alex was thinking she just might visit Luke again and see if he were up for it.

And that time would come that weekend. Neither of the two siblings mentioned what had happened at any point, Alex was sure Luke was a man of his word and had kept his mouth shut about it. So he would likely do the same if she proposed a repeat performance.

On Saturday, Alex, Luke, & Haley are dropped off at their grandfather's house. Phil & Clair are off for the day celebrating their anniversary. They didn't mind, well Haley did. Even though she would spend the entire time on her phone anyways. Alex on the other hand was intrigued by her current predicament. She'd been thinking of coming to Luke and bringing up the chance to have sex again, but she needed some privacy and her only obstacles were her sister, Jay, Gloria, & Manny.

Two of those vanished when Gloria went out to go shopping. And Haley took the first chance she got to go out back and lounge by the pool. And thankfully Jay got into a marathon of 80's action movies not long after she left. Now the only thing in her way was Manny with he and Luke spending their time together. And when Haley went outside, there was no way Manny wasn't going to follow her. So she was back to two. Watching the three of them through the screen door, Alex waited for the right moment that never seemed to appear.

It took almost fifteen minutes before she decided that she'd just go out there and get him to come inside so that she could ask him. She was getting antsy about waiting for the right moment. Alex stands up and as she gets up she hears Haley screaming. She doesn't go out, choosing to watch to see what's going on. Haley is still screaming, flailing around with a magazine in one hand, her phone in the other. The way she was dancing around was almost comical to her. She tried to avoid a neighboring bee that happened too close for comfort and jumped into immediate panic mode.

What followed was almost a perfect skit. With Luke serving a beach ball to Manny at the other side of the pool seeing her in distress. Manny who's of no help, obliviously getting hit in the head by said ball watching with wide eyes and a faint grin as Haley in her bikini bounced around. Luke would then hop out of the water losing his trunks in the process while grabbing a large water gun. Running over and dousing Haley in an attempt to thwart the rather harmless bee.

Wet and annoyed, Haley is about to tear into Luke when she happens to see his naked body and properly freaks out. She stomps her way back into the house while Manny watches and his smile fades. Alex covers her mouth as Haley passes by but the laughter can be contained. Even when Haley spouts an insult, the look on her face was too good of a prize to not relive on repeat in the back of her mind.

With his one sided crush gone, Manny gets out of the pool now having no real reason to be out there. And that's when Alex stops laughing. Watching Haley for the past fifteen minutes, and more acutely in the last few moments she was outside, Manny had himself a nice stiff erection. Without the mask of rippling water to hide it, it was obvious. Alex bit down on her finger hanging between her lips. A thought occurred that he was a big as Luke. And maybe he wasn't the only one she needed. After all she was pretty. And while she may not have had the body of Haley, she was certainly smarter. And Manny was more of a worldly old soul, even though it was clear to anyone who actually paid attention that he had the hots for her. Maybe he would be interested. It was a hypothesis, and Alex knew there was only one thing to do with one of those, and she put it to the test.

Manny goes to his room to dry off after being in the pool. Alex makes her way up the stairs and stop at his door. As with Luke before, she takes a second before going. She's coming out to a second boy for the first time. Something she'd have likely made fun of Haley for doing. The thought of her being like her sister sent a shiver down her spine. But she knew it was just. She like Haley, like their mother Claire, they were all sexual deviants. What she heard from her parents bedroom occasionally, Claire liked it twice a night, sometimes three times. And Haley had masturbated in bed more times than she cared to admit she was awake for.

"Luke."

"One minute."

Manny opens the door wearing a fluffy bathrobe.

"Oh, Alex. What can I do for you? Luke's out by the pool."

"I know. I wanted to talk to you."

"I was actually in the middle of changing..."

"Whatever. Can I come in."

Alex steps past him giving Manny no time to respond.

"I didn't say yes, but seeing as you're already in, please come in."

"And close the door."

Manny stops several steps away from the door and circles back to close it.

"I must say Alex, this all seems really scandalous."

"Just shut and listen. You can talk all you want to after I'm done."

"What's on your mind?"

"You. More precisely, your obsession with my sister Haley."

"What ever do you mean. I'm not obsessed."

"Look, I don't care okay. You'd just be the up-tenth guy who had a crush on her this week."

"...I, I don't have a crush on Haley, Alex. She's family."

"Think you can say that while you were gawking at her in her bikini out by the pool."

"I don't know what you mean."

"If your mouth hung open any more when she started swinging on that bee, you would've been able to land a plane on your tongue."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Please, Haley only notices when guys look at her when they fall either really high or really low on the cute scale. You kind of fit in the middle."

"Uhmmm, thanks."

"My point is, I know you like my sister. And you're a boy, a boy who likes Haley Dunphy. So it's not hard to imagine what you want to do to here. I get it."

"Well, I suppose you're right."

"Of course. I'm always right."

" I would love to write her a sonnet or maybe a ballet about how I truly feel. But alas, it was not meant to be."

"...You're serious. Oh, okay you are. But, I'm sure there's more you'd like to do. Say kiss and do all of those touchy-feely things."

"...I'm not comfortable talking to you about this Alex."

"I know you'd like to fuck Haley."

Manny almost jumps out of his skin when she blurts this out. He does a double take to make sure the door is closed.

"How could you say such a about your sister Alex. And Jay's right downstairs..."

"Right now grandpa's probably on the edge of his seat wondering is Riggs is going to eat a bullet knowing he's seen it a hundred times and knows he isn't. I could drop a bowling ball down the stairs and he wouldn't so much as turn around."

"I get your point. The man loves his action movies."

"Good. Because all I'm here to ask is, do you want to fuck?"

"What?"

"Oh my god, Manny. Stop being a little girl. It's a yes or no answer. I'm asking you do you want to have sex with me. You clearly want to fuck Haley and whatever the hell else that... you do. Poems, songs, a screenplay. I don't care. But right now, I'm horny as fuck and every second I'm not touching myself right now going back and forth with you, I want to pull my hair out. If yes, take off that robe and if no say so & I'll go fuck Luke again."

"You slept with your brother."

"And you want to sleep with my sister. Yes or no?"

"But why me?"

"...Because, I know what you want from her. And I was hoping you'd show at least some interest in the less attractive smart Dunphy sister. But clearly you'd rather play 20 Questions. So if you'll excuse me, I guess I'm going to go grovel to my brother to throw me his bone so I can stop thinking about it."

Alex makes her way to the door until Manny grabs her wrist.

"What?"

"Are you serious about this. I just want to make sure this isn't a hidden camera show or that I'm dreaming or something."

"If it were a dream Haley would be the one coming to you. And if it were a TV show, then I wouldn't do this..."

Alex pulls herself against Manny and kisses him. He's left stunned and does nothing but let her continue. Even when she's proved her point and the kiss goes on for much longer than she intended. A minute after starting it she pulls away. And Manny's lips are aching for more.

"...Would I ...Was that your first kiss?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"So, do you want to have sex with me?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"I'm glad. Think you can treat me like you would Haley?"

"Who's Haley?"

"...Take off that robe."

Alex kisses Manny again, this time going all in. Manny tries to keep up with her while unraveling his robe. Though Alex has enough of him fumbling around after just a few seconds and pulls it from his broad shoulders. The robe drops down around his bare feet. Alex wraps her arms around his body, clutching at his large frame. And she stops, pulling away just a tad when she feels his erection jabbing her through his swim trunks.

"Take them off. Now."

Manny doesn't have as much trouble with theses, yanking them from his waist in a hurry. Once he's standing back up straight again he goes in for another kiss only to meet with Alex's hair. He looks to see the top of her head, Alex having her head down as she stares at his prodding length. She wraps one hand around it and hear Manny mewling just out of view. She adds her other hand next and begins stroking him.

"That feel good?"

"Aghhh! ...So good, so good."

"Mhmmm... you act like this is the first time someone's touched you down here."

"You are?"

"No stupid. You're almost as bad as Luke. You jerk off, don't you."

"I tried before, but it didn't go so well.I don't find it easy to pleasure myself for a brief moment of gratification without a significant paramour..."

""Just lay down."

Alex pushes against Manny, forcing him to step backwards. Upon reaching his bed he falls over.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"You could say that. So just, be quiet and let it happen."

"Okay, I'll try. But fair warning, since this is my first time I..."

As Alex sinks down, her tongue brushing past the tip of Manny's dick as he's length enters her mouth. Manny's speak heightens to a whimper sounding nothing like human speech. Hearing it makes he look up. Manny lets out that sound again. With Alex on top she smiles again, flicking the strands of hair from her vision and envelopes his length again. This new experience of trying for the younger boy, Manny not knowing what to do with his hands fighting about.

"You can touch me you know."

"Oh, okay"

He puts his hands atop her head and she can feel him wanting to force her back onto his cock. She giggles and continues to pleasure him. Most of his shaft is sufficiently coated in her saliva and so she moves to licking up sides, jerking him off for a bit of extra stimulus. Manny nearly folds under the pressure as Alex pushes his length back, sucking on the boys ball sack. When she sucks on them and lets both pop from her mouth Alex looks to see his rod is secreting pre-cum.

Growing more in her experimenting with him, Alex presses her thumb down on the bud of clear fluid. It stretches over an inch before snapping. Then she returns her thumb, rubbing & coating his crown in his own mess. Manny's breathing & moaning has wavered to a fever pitch by now. He's close and Alex notices it. After whipping his tip with her tongue and getting the taste of his coming ejaculation, she takes his dick back into her mouth.

Reaching his limit, Manny begins thrusting his hips, pulling Alex harder onto his cock. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought he was someone else, a far cry from the conserved boy that she knew. But he was about to cum, so maybe he was letting some bases instincts out and left some of his civility behind. That was good, because Alex wanted him to get more aggressive. She wanted him to take her like she belonged to him. Luke wasn't that, but he knew he felt good when he shoved his whole thing into her and had no reserve in the matter. His cluelessness over pleasing her ironically was what maximized her pleasure.

Alex simplifies her motion on Manny. He was cumming, she could feel some pre-cum splash & hit the roof of her mouth. A shot of real cum followed, bathing her mouth & his cock in jizz. Alex began to make a few noises herself and began to suck the semen from Manny's shaft as he came. More and more continued to come. Before long her mouth was full but he continued cumming, she had no choice but to swallow it or let it spill out. Alex opted for the former, gulping down his hot seed four times before she managed to get it all.

Alex rose from Manny's shaft, his muscle weak, limp, hanging over his stomach. He was spent, heart pounding in his chest. She looks on watching as it pulsates, shrinking in length and size to a measly two inches. Alex wipes a trail of drool & semen from her mouth to her chin, licking it up from her hand after.

"How was that?"

"...Incredible. Wow. I can't believe I just got fellatio..."

"You don't have to be so formal. You know you could just as easily say you got your first blow job. Or go even dirtier and say you just got sucked off by your step-niece."

"...Okay. Then my first blow job was incredible. Man, this is not how I imagined this happening."

"How did you imagine it?"

"Uhhh, I always thought I'd be older. In high school maybe. And my girlfriend and I would be experimenting. Neither of us were ready for sex yet, but we wanted to take our relationship to the next level..."

"Okay, okay. You've thought about that way too much..."

"You think?"

"You shouldn't have to have every detail planned out for something like that. I mean, take it from me. I plan everything out when I'm studying or working on a school project. But things like this you can't really plan out. Most of the time it happen, it's spontaneous."

"Oh... so now what?"

"...You mentioned in your scenario, you both wanted to experiment."

"Yeah."

"So then you thought about, liking her down there, and eating her out?"

"Yes. You mean."

"Yeah. Think you could experiment on me."

"Sure."

"Great."

Alex gets off the bed and removes her shoes, followed by her pants and panties. This time she doesn't hesitate to jump into her back, spreading her legs as Manny take his place between them. Manny begins, carefully spreading Alex's flesh as he introduces his tongue. He laps up her juices, pleasuring her inner folds, licking across while also finger her clit. He shows how much more skilled he is compared to Luke in the fist few seconds.

"Aghhh! Mhmmm! Shit. You're really good at this."

"Don't tell anyone, but I practice."

"...Prac, practice ...on who?"

"Some people practice kissing their pillows. I practiced that, and this on my hand. I wanted to be half way decent before then, so when the time came I wouldn't be entirely inept."

Alex sits up, lifting Manny up with her.

"Trust me, you keep licking like this and you'll make your dream girl the luckiest chick in the world. Now don't stop. Make me cum okay."

Manny nods watching Alex drop back down. He continues his advanced licking and soon Alex is the one squirming under the pleasure she's receiving. Manny dutifully licks Alex until she'd sopping wet and then laps up that. He can't see that his tonguing down of Alex is driving her mad. She bites her lip often losing the strength to do it as she open her mouth to moan. Her hands pulls & tangle the layers of cloth on Manny's bed. He's only been between her legs a few short minutes and yet she's nearing close to an orgasm. She's almost positive this is one of the fastest times she's reaching one.

"...Manny ...aghhh, I'm cumming... I'm cumming."

Alex lifts her hand, biting on her finger just before her orgasm has her whole body throbbing. She clenches her fist against her chest and moans out. Manny stays on her, licking as she climaxes. Her left hand pulls at his hair and her legs clamps around his head locking him against her cumming slit. In the aftermath Alex tilts her head back, breathing through her mouth with her eyes closed trying her damnedest to catch her breath.

"...Whoa ...wow."

Manny crawls over to her side.

"Was that good? I can do it different if you want. I could speed up, I could slow down. More finger, less finger..."

Alex places a finger on his lips and he falls silent.

"That was perfect."

"Yes. I was hoping I'd have it down somewhat..."

As he speaks Alex quiets him again, this time by pouncing and tackling the boy onto his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious. We're going to fuck."

"Right now."

"Yes."

Alex stands up, her slender frame towering over his.

"You're going to have sex for the first time, and pop your cherry Delgado."

"I don't know."

"There's nothing to know other than it's happening and it's going to be sooooooo fun."

She turns around showing off her ass. Sitting down on his face, Alex rubs her wet slit against his mouth and nose.

"Uhhh... But for now, I want you to keep licking me while I get you ready."

Alex lays over Manny's body bringing his semi hard cock to her face. She's pleased when she feels his hand caressing her rear without direction. He goes at her young cunt as he had before and she almost loses herself on his tongue.

"...Son of a bitch ...Oh shit Manny."

Before she forgets what she's set out to, Alex, grips his member and shoves it into her mouth. She has to put a bit more effort into her time this time around after Manny had released so much into her mouth. In his limp stat she pushes herself, gladly and successfully welcoming his shaft and balls into her maw at the same time. But she's only able to hold him for a short while as his cock begins to swell. Blossoming in her mouth, Manny springs to life and her cheek follows suit. Back to a solid base, Alex gives him a few pumps to make sure he's going to stay that way. Once assured, Alex rolls over onto her back.

"Alright Manny, lets go."

Manny moves to her, hesitant but eager as well.

"Are you sure you want to...?"

"Manny, yes or no. I'm positive. Now stop being a little bitch and fuck this wet horny pussy that's craving your cock. And don't make me say it again."

Manny doesn't have anything else to say in fact. He takes her at her word and waste no more of her time and isn't going to push to see what happens if he says or asks anything else. Alex watches him bring his throbbing length to her entrance. Her eyes close and she bites her bottom lip as he enters her. And she's once again hit by the incredible feeling of being filled in her core. He's almost as big as her brother which is far bigger than her fingers and his entry causes her to tense up. Her hands ball up the covers and she moans as his inches bury themselves deep into her juicy warmth.

The moaning increase, though not from Alex. Manny joins in along with her. His first time is a bit overwhelming. The hot and wetness of her pussy squeezing his member. It was like he expected, better than he expected, something he never expected at all. He advances into this new experience slowly. By the time he can feel his sack against the girls wet ass underneath he's ready to blow his load early.

"Take your time. Take your time."

Manny's breathing slows as he takes several deep breaths. The end moves away for now, but it's still close and he knows it. Alex squeezes his arms delighted each time he's all the way in. However these times aren't as frequent as she'd expect. Manny is tender with her, he thrusts into her at a steady pace which has her conflicted on the pleasure he's giving her but also how tempered he's being. She even lifts her legs to the side of his body and coils them around him forcing the boy to speed up. He does but he's never quite reaching that exact level. At this rate she figures she will cum but it'd take too long and the window they have could close the second they hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

With that likely possibility, Alex decides to take over. Manny continues pumping his way into her unaware of what she's planning on doing. And as he is at his deepest, Alex wraps her arms around him and rolls him over onto his back. It happens so fast when Manny opens his eyes he's almost in total shock to see Alex now on top of him.

"...What are you doing?"

"You're too gentle. When I said we should fuck, I want to fuck."

"But I don't want..."

"Are you close?"

He nods feeling a little insecure. But Alex smiles down at him. Her hair dangles in front of her face and removes her glasses.

"Then you'll just have to stay extra hard and enjoy the ride. Because I'm going to fuck your brains out."

She sets her glasses down on the bed. Manny watches her lays her hands to each side of his head before grinding her hips against his form. He fights to keep his eyes open, watching as Alex enjoyably bucks her hips, his dick sinking deeper into her wetness constantly rubbing between her walls. But her sped up motioning forces him to close his eyes.

Manny relies on the sounds of her wet slit swallowing his length, her ass and thighs covered in her slick slapping against his as she bounces on his lap. And then there's her moaning. Muffled & low under her mouth but she sounds as if she were dying on him. Alex fucks herself on Manny's rod and her vocals make it clear.

He's sure he can make out her screaming his name into her palm. Along with a dozen or so swear words that if her mother heard her say, she would have been grounded into college. But now all if makes Manny want to do is hear more of her erotic melody.

"...Alex ...I'm gonna."

Alex kisses Manny keeping him from finishing. At the same time she continues bucking her hips and taking his length into her pussy.

"I'm not stopping..."

Alex reaches a hand back, cupping Manny's testicles and messaging each of them between her fingers. Manny purrs out to his arriving orgasm.

"So you better keep fucking me Delgado... I'm getting close... You're going to fuck me until I cum too."

The boys body buckles under Alex. He wraps his arms around her. He can't sit aside and lets himself go. He thrusts into her like never before. Alex is taken aback by how hard he pumps into her. It's only for the next few seconds, but it's worth it. Manny is giving it to her at the level she hoped he could. This intense pounding diminishes to it inevitable conclusion when Alex feels Manny releasing inside of her. His cock pulsating withing her core and she feels his semen erupting out into her womb. Not letting this be the end, she continues to grind on Manny and play with his sack, his stiff member becoming less and she start to figure he's done.

And yet he isn't. He softens a tad but he's still inside of her, still big enough unlike when he had climaxed the first time. Manny kept his arms around her as well. Alex holds on to him as he begins to thrust into her again. His sweating forehead pressed against her chest, Alex is lifted up on him. He moves her as he moves himself and she adds to it, slamming her hips down. His semen seeps out of her around his semi hard cock leaking over his nuts in her hand.

Continuing on, Manny swells back up. His erection returns and he gains his second wind. Before long Alex can feel his full length filling her up again. His speed has changed for the better too, now fucking her how she had him. Bringing her hand to her mouth she licks the white cum from her fingers glad to hear them slapping against her ass covering her cheek in the rest. She licks her fingers clean until she's started biting on them to dull her moaning.

Manny looks up at her. Enthralled by his ability to continue she plants a kiss on his lips. Manny can taste his own seed on her tongue when it enters his mouth. Alex is the aggressor in their oral exchange, though he's standing his ground.

Alex is the closest now. Despite having just cum minutes prior, Manny is close again due to his rapid pace. She digs her nails into his back when the boy wraps his lips around one of her hard nipples. Unable to keep herself contained, Alex's hand falls from her face. Her back arches and she puts both hands on Manny's shoulders, giving herself over to him and her orgasm.

"Oh fuck... fuck, Manny... You're gonna make me cum..." I'm gonna cum so damn hard."

"I'm about to cum too... You're so tight and wet... I can't..."

"Cum inside me again. I want you to cum inside me... Shit, I's cumming... Ah shit, I'm cumming!"

Her grip vices around his body. Her orgasm hits sending her slender frame into spasms. Manny holds out for a few seconds longer than her. Her cunt milks his erection though and he explodes, hot jizz pouring into her belly again. Halfway into it, Manny falls onto his back, tired & out of breath. His chest heaving with each breath he takes. Alex remains on him, hands now clapped on his arms, head back, trying not to fall off of him while he fills her pussy with a second creampie.

When both kids recover, they look at the other in shock & comfort. Both of them gasping for air, sweaty, exhausted after their wild romp together. Almost blind, Alex reaches to Manny's side only for him to hand her her glasses which she slides on.

"Thank you."

"...You're welcome."

"...That, that was..."

"So now what?"

"...Ummm, I don't. I didn't think past this."

"Should we do it again?"

"No, no... I'm good. My legs are a bit numb after that one."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"No."

"...Are you going to get off of me?"

"Huh."

"I don't mean it like, you're heavy or anything. I, I was just wonder. If we aren't going to... how long were you going to sit on me."

"Oh... Well, when I told you to cum inside me. I wasn't really thinking."

"You mean you..."

"No, not that. We're safe, but... it's the same as with Luke. You're both pretty big, and you go pretty deep. And now I've got your semen swimming around inside of me. And I can't very well put my pants on and let it run out down my pants."

"Can't you run to the bathroom and let it out in the toilet or something?"

"Go out there naked?"

"I'll check if it's clear."

"...Okay, fine."

Alex gets up off of Manny quickly covering her slit with her hand. Manny's flaccid cock slips out, dripping the mixture of their slick. He gets up and rushes to the door. He peeks out looking in every direction for the sign of anyone. The house is quiet. His mother has yet to return & after a hearty laugh from Jay, he's sure he's still down in the living room.

"Well, hurry up."

Manny looks back as Alex is gathering her clothes.

"It looks clear."

"It looks clear or is clear?"

"What's the difference?"

"One is, one isn't."

"It's clear then."

Alex moves past him as she starts to exit his room.

"Alex."

"What?"

"Can we do this again."

"Seriously, now?"

"I mean..."

"...Fine. Yeah... Meet me at my house next week. Get Grandpa Jay to bring you over for a visit or something. I should be able to get the house clear. We'll do something then. If not, we'll figure something out."

"Okay. Good. I'll start jerking off to increase my time so I don't orgasm so quickly."

"Ew, overshare. Whatever... Just, work on your pull out game too, okay. I may not be the most clear-headed when I'm close to cumming. And I don't want to have to run to the bathroom and sit for like half an hour to make sure all of your cum is out of me."

As a gesture Alex gives Manny a kiss on his cheek and rushes out of the door. Manny smiles & touches his cheek.

"Man... that was way better than any fantasy."

His enthusiasm and the kiss bring his dick to a full mast once again.

"Darn. Guess I should start now. But I'd better get some water first before I pass out."

Manny choosing to put back on his robe leaves his room not long after Alex. He heads downstairs though. And as he descends them Luke pokes his head out from around a corner. His pants are around his waist, limp cock in one hand, the other cupping a bunch of his freshly released semen. Having been watching & pleasuring himself to the sight of his sister getting fucked, Luke is interest in giving her a visit similar to the one she'd now given to the both of them.

Next week, Saturday rolled around again. Luke had kept what he saw Alex & Manny doing to himself. He bides his time, watching his sister carefully he knew that Alex hadn't masturbated since he caught her the week before. With little privacy she was driving herself crazy. Luke had a small hand in that regard having orchestrated at least three interference to keep her from finishing. By the end of the week she was wound up tighter than a clock and ready to fuck the nearest object that remotely looked like it'd fit in her pussy. And that was what he was going to use to give Manny & himself another great weekend with her.

Next week, Alex was in the living room watching TV when she heard a horn blaring outside. She races over to the window and sees a familiar vehicle out front. Claire who comes out of the kitchen speeds through the house. Luke as well shows up after hearing the horn.

"It's grandpa."

"Oh thank god. He said he'd be here almost ten minutes ago."

"Is that grandpa?"

"Yeah Luke. Okay, Alex. I shouldn't be gone that long. If I start running late, then I drive."

"Mom, we've gone over this the last time. This time Manny will be here. And Haley's upstairs. We'll be fine."

"You're right. I shouldn't over think it. How much trouble could the four of you get in... Don't answer that."

Alex plays along, zipping her mouth shut.

"You're father should be back anyways I think if that conference doesn't go too long. I'll call later to check up."

"I wouldn't expect less."

"Watch it Missy, you may be smart but don't be a smart..."

"A smart-what?"

Claire smiles back at her, zipping her mouth shut and kiss her on the forehead.

"I'll see you later."

She moves to the door with Alex close behind. When she opens the door the ladies can see Manny is half way up the pathway.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Claire."

"Hey Manny."

"Good afternoon Claire."

"Alex knows all of the emergency numbers and she has her father's and my number in case anything goes..."

"Mom."

"Okay, fine."

Claire lets Manny in before power walking down to meet her father.

"Oh dad, let's go."

"What's the hurry."

"You're late."

"Late. What are you talking about?"

"Bye Grandpa."

Jay looks over and waves back to his granddaughter. Claire now rambling in the truck closes the door and he gets back in knowing he hasn't heard the first half of what she's got to say. Alex closes the door and locks it. Manny having moved to the bottom of the stairs retrieves a rose from his backpack while her back is turned. Behind him, Haley descends the stairs talking on her phone.

"..Ugh, no I don't want to see it again ...Because it's a dumb movie Dillan ...Yes it is. And we're not going to see it."

"Hi Haley."

"Not now, busy... No not you."

Haley stops at the last step, the rose in his hands catching her eye. She lets out a sigh and lowers her cellphone from her ear to her shoulder.

"Look Manny, it's cute and a little creepy that you like me. But you can't just show up at my house to give me flowers."

"...Uh, actually..."

"You know what..."

Haley brings the phone back to her ear wanting Dillan to hear her.

"That's so sweet Chad. A rose, for me. You're always thinking of me."

"Who's Chad?"

"That's right, he brought me a rose... So what... When was the last time you gave me a flower...? I don't care if I said I was allergic, it's the thought that counts."

"Haley. Could you take your relationship drama somewhere else."

"You wish you had a relationship nerd. Or a boy to bring you things."

"Actually Haley, this isn't for you."

Haley looks at him losing her train of thought and speech. Her mouth hangs open for a second while she tries to come up with a response. When Dillan tries to respond to her over the phone she's broken from her spell.

"Shut up Dillan."

She flips the phone closed and turns her eyes back to him.

"What?"

"I brought it for Alex."

Manny turns to her and hands it to Alex. She's almost as caught off guard as her sister. Her eyes widen and she has to ponder what's happening before she can even bring herself to take the flower from him.

"Me... Oh, uh... thank you."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, wait. Hang on a minute. You brought her a rose."

"Yeah. Alex... she helped me. I didn't think I'd get that kind of help, but she gave it to me."

Alex is filled with a sense of satisfaction and warmth that she fumble to find the words for. Looking at Haley and seeing her reaction to all of this, she knows the perfect word to describe it.

"...No. Alex doesn't get flowers. She doesn't get roses. I do. You have a crush on me."

Given the chance to rub it in, Alex proudly struts the few step in front of Manny.

"Well... it looks like I've got the rose this time. I guess you're not the pretty popular one. Which could only mean you must be..."

"There's no way. No, shut up."

Haley's phone starts ringing and she quickly sees it's Dillan's number.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your report card hung up on the refrigerator. Haley Dunphy, straight-A student."

"You're buying me a rose... I don't care if you don't have any money. People sell organs all the time and you've got two kidneys."

Haley opens the front door, turning to look over her shoulder as Alex takes a big whiff from the red flower.

"We are not done here. I am the smart one, and Alex is the pretty one."

"Awww, thank you Haley."

"You know what I meant. I'm not the smart one okay."

She leaves out slamming the door for good measure. Her scream into her phone continue on for a while as she moves away from the house.

"...What was that all about?"

"Forget it. It's just so fun being the smart one."

"You're the pretty one too."

"...Really."

"Yeah."

"You're just saying that."

No, I'm not. I'm serious."

"And that has nothing to do with last weekend?"

Manny stays quiet for a little.

"I know you still like my sister. But that's for the rose anyways."

"But you are still pretty and smart."

"...Thank you."

Alex takes another sniff from her present. Manny takes his jacket off and sets his backpack down besides the wall.

"But, can we."

"You don't waste any time do you?"

"Sorry."

"It's cool. I've been waiting all day. And the house is totally empty."

"But what about Haley?"

"After that she won't be back until Dillan's bought her half of the mall or taken her wherever she wants to go. My mom is running her errands, that should give us almost two hours. Three if grandpa drives the who time. And my dad's at a conference."

"What about Luke?"

"Don't worry about him. All you have to worry about is pleasing me."

"...Okay."

"Lets go upstairs. We have the whole house and we can be as loud as we want."

Alex leads the way up the stairs with Manny following behind her.

"And watch out for that step."

"What step?"

Manny watches the stairs but trips anyways. he catches the railing and keeps from falling.

"That one. Dad was supposed to fix it."

Atop the stairs she leads Manny to Haley and her room. He's got a big smile on his face until he sees Luke in there as well.

"What's Luke doing in here?"

"What's Manny doing here."

"Boys, boys. I wanted both of you here."

"Why."

"Alex grabs a rubber band from her pocket, tying off her hair into a ponytail behind her head.

"Isn't it obvious."

"Yes... No."

Ugh. Manny, I fucked you last weekend. Luke, before that. Now, you're both going to fuck me."

"Wait, for real."

"Alright."

"Alex you can't be serious."

"I am. Manny, you're a good kisser. And awesome at licking me down there. But your technique could use some work. And Luke, you really know how to fuck. But you suck when it comes to the other stuff. Now, you both should be able to learn from the other and you get to practice on me at the same time. Win-win."

Alex lifts her shirt up and over her head.

"Now no more questions. Are you two going to get along and fuck me or is someone going to wait downstairs until I'm done in here."

It doesn't take either of them to make up their minds. And before long all three of them are stripping down and tossing their clothes into the small mountain pile.

Luke you're first."

"Yes."

"Manny's going to show you how to properly eat a girl out and not just like you're trying to lick the cake mix out of the bottom of the bowl.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"Just watch and learn."

Alex takes a spot on her bed. She bends over, hands pressed on the mattress, legs spread open giving both boys a good view of her from the back. Manny gets behind her. Downing himself on his knees, he messages her slightly pale cheeks before bringing his face in closer. Her starts by lightly flicking his tongue over her labia then down to her clit and back up to her scrunching anus. Alex's mouth hangs open with him licking her slit and asshole.

"Mhmmm, that feels so good Manny. You watching Luke?"

He is, intently, hand around his erect cock. Alex's legs wobble growing weaker as her first orgasm in a while creeps up on her. They hear her squeak out, her voice shrill and girly as one of Manny's fingers is slid between her pink folds up to the knuckle of his digit Alex stands on her toes, legs lightly shaking in a miniature climax of ecstasy hitting her lower half.

"...Fuck. Oh my god, yes. Manny yes."

"So what, big deal he can lick good. You're just sensitive."

"...Don't be jealous Luke."

"Watch."

Luke moves Manny out of the way. He plunges his tongue into her pussy and rubs his hand over her clit. The new motion takes Alex in a different direction but brings her climax closer.

"...See."

Luke then slips his tongue from her seeping wetness and inserts it into her ass. Another squeak and then a whining moan. Luke lifts both hands to Alex's backside, spreading her cheeks with his palms and edging his fingers to her tightest hole. With balled up fists Alex lets out a loud moan. Luke pries her hole open with both index and middle digit, his tongue sinking deeper up her rectum.

"Fuck... fuck..."

"That's not fair Luke. You're just overstimulating her. That's not better technique, it's brute forcing your way..."

"You're just ad it still works."

"That's not the point. You're supposed to learn from me."

"Then learn from me. She likes this even more."

Luke buries his tongue deeper into Alex's ass. His chin rubbing her wet slit below, nose tickling her crack above. The two competing with one another is pushing Alex closer to the edge.

Luke moves away from her tight hole leaving the entrance parted open, thick trails of saliva now dripping down her legs and connecting to his mouth. Then he shoves his middle finger up her ass to prove his point. Having it thrusted into her all of a sudden Alex's legs buckle almost giving out. She falls onto the bed.

"Try it."

Manny rolls his eyes but follows suit. He slides his finger into her slick pussy and Alex reacts as her first hole is penetrated.

"She likes it in both holes."

"So, you're saying we should focus on on both her vagina & her anus."

"I don't know what you're saying."

"Instead of solely pleasuring one of her sexual orifices, we apply to both."

"Both holes. It's already too much to do one."

"Divide and conquer."

"God bless you."

"...I mean each of us focuses on one hole."

"Oh. Okay. But which of us gets which."

They look deciding off which hole their finger resides.

"Are you two done discussing me like I'm some piece of meat."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Good... Then maybe you can start using me like one instead. Your fingers are getting a little dull just staying in one place."

"Which one of us goes first then?"

Luke doesn't answer, instead pulling his finger from Alex's asshole and grabbing her by her waist.

"What are you going to do with me Luke?"

"Get on the bed. I'm going first."

"How is that even fair Luke?"

Alex hops onto her bed, Luke climbing up after her.

"You asked who goes first. I went. You should have moved first."

"Not cool Luke."

Luke positions himself behind his sister, guiding his cock to her tight hole.

"Then go in front. Her mouth is still open."

"And what makes you think I want one of you in my mouth while the other is in me."

"Because you wanted us both here. Face it, you like us doing you and you wanted the both of us to do it at the same time."

Alex shy's away from his question turning her soft eyes to Manny. He accepts and climbs up into the bed in front of her. Perched on her hands and knees Alex starts off tasting Manny's virile shaft. Watching Luke feasting on her ass has him oozing pre-cum. Alex wipes her tongue across his tip. His salty slick mixes with her saliva and she lubricates his entire length with it.

Luke gathers a globs of spit in his mouth letting it pool before dripping from his lips. It lands on his length, coating his tip as well. Then he takes pleasure in rubbing it over her spit laced anus. With a small amount of effort after his teasing his cock head blossoms her hole open and is taken in. Her winking pink entrance folds around his length and Alex's head pops up from Manny's shaft. Luke's length tunnels deeper into her core than his tongue had gaining closer to where his finger was left before.

"Come on Alex, you can't leave Manny alone."

Luke puts his hand on the back of her head, pushing his sister's head back onto Manny. Alex resists as his dick hits the back of her mouth and nearly goes down her throat. But his entry in her backdoor entrance keeps her from retaliating. Instead the girl continues mewling as Luke reaches the deepest point she's ever had something in her rectum and after a little bit more Luke has nothing left to push in.

The girl shudders, drool dripping from her mouth around Manny's dick. He pistons his length into her mouth with her losing most of her fight after Luke is all the way in. Though after Luke begins pulling out and thrusting back in he can feel Alex's hand grasping at his sides, squeezing his ass, and the most notable feeling himself passing through her mouth. His dick dives down her throat a ways, balls slapping against her chin with each thrust.

"Man Alex, your butts so tight. It's way better then your other hole."

"It should be... after all, it's used less..."

Manny shoves his length as deep as he can get it and holds it there. Alex keeps his dick down her throat for a beat until she can't take it any longer. She pats his sit and he unblocks her esophagus and she takes several gasping breath between spitting up over his member.

"Sorry Alex."

"Yeah right. That doesn't mean anything. Alex took a dump the other day that was even bigger than either of our dicks.

"...Luke!"

"So she should be way less tight than this."

"You little asshole."

"If you keep calling me names then I'll take it out of your butt."

"...Don't say stuff like that."

"Everybody poops. It's in a book."

"So what! So is sibling murder."

Luke gives a few more pumps into Alex from behind then slides out of her. The spontaneous empty gap in her sends shivers up her spine.

"Luke."

"You talk to much."

Luke moves around the bed next to Manny and with little hesitation shoves his dick in her mouth. She hits him a few times but thrusts into her mouth regardless.

"If you keep being mean I'll tell mom and dad and we'll all get in trouble."

Alex looks up at him while keeping his cock in her mouth.

"So be nice your you'll lose the both of us and you'll be grounded like I was."

"So now what am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sure her mouth can take both of us. or you can take your turn back there."

Luke holds onto Alex's head, fucking his siblings mouth. Manny is about to move when he stops her motioning.

"Sorry Alex. But you look really cute like this."

Manny tilts her head closer to him and presses his length against Luke's. She's on the fence at first but Luke playfully slaps her on her cheek.

"She needs us as much as we need her. She hasn't cum in a week. She knows she doesn't want to lose either of us."

Alex's face blushes wanting to chew his head off but deep down she knows he's right. She wanted the both of them. As Manny pressed his tip again she opened her mouth instinctively accepting the second dick into her mouth. The boys thrust into her mouth causing her to droll out over her bed as both leave her mouth gaping open.

Despite the crapped space, they find Alex's mouth to be the perfect fit for them both. Her tongue fighting for room under each of them squirms around in her mouth and all of the extra saliva and friction brings them both close. Luke is the first to orgasm in her mouth. His thick load adding to her dripping gullet. Semen begins to swirl with pre-cum and spit.

The heat of it washes over Manny's rod as much as Alex's tongue. He blows his wad not long after. With both cumming close together, they both end up shoving themselves all the way into the girl's mouth, holding her close as they deliver their jizz down her throat. Once they're done, they pull their cocks from her mouth watching on as she coughs and spits out all she was unable to swallow on top of harboring their lengths.

"Come on Alex, clean us off."

She wipes the semen from her mouth looking up at their still hard dicks.

"You wanted us to use you, so we're going to use you. Now lick us clean."

Alex nods, her demeanor changing from here on out. She takes Manny in her mouth sucking the layers of spunk from his shaft while jerking Luke's. She moves to her brothers upon finishing Manny's and proceeds to clean him off.

"...Are you both going to fuck me now?"

"Yeah."

"Luke."

"Calling her pussy."

"...I'm actually okay with that. I want to see how tight your ass is."

"Come on Alex."

Luke lays down on the bed letting Alex climb on top of him. She spreads her legs as Luke brings his dick to her dripping cunt.

"Go down."

"You're enjoying this too much Luke."

"Not as much as you."

Alex sinks onto Luke's length, his five and a half inches filling her pussy. Alex moans out his name as she runs herself through on his rod. Luke holds into her by her hips and lifts her up. Alex gives him aid with her weight, shifting her hips as she rides his dick as Manny moves behind her.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Alex leans over laying her chest on Luke. She looks back wanting to see him before he enters her.

"...Wait."

Luke slides his hands south grabbing her ass and spreading her open. Manny's dick finds her asshole and pistons into her.

"Ahhh! Shit! Fuck, Manny... Luke...!"

Manny pushes himself deeper into her making the girl scream out further. Their motions stop when both boys are fully in her. Her chest is throbbing as she takes an endless amount of deep breaths. Her holes adjust to being fucked together and she is actually the first to start moving. Manny & Luke begin moving after her and she bites into Luke's skin, her fingers squeezing his shoulders while they take good care of her.

"This feels so good."

"I can actually feel her moving inside around you Luke."

"Me too. With both of us she's squeezing us even tighter."

Getting both of her holes pounded out has Alex speechless. She can only bring herself to spit out an occasional word besides the boys names. That's when she's not suckling Luke's neck trying not to peel the paint from the walls with her screams. When she does come up and lets it all out she's covered her brother in an array of hickies. She screams out in sheer erotic bliss. The euphoria of her orgasm igniting the growing fire that engulfs her form. They listen to her wild cries of delight knowing they've taken her to this point.

"Aghhh! ...Shit, shit, I'm ...You both gonna make me cum so fucking much."

"Then cum already. Because we're going to keep going."

"Yeah. After I cum in this hole, I want to cum in your pussy again, like before."

"We're going to fill you up with it."

Alex can't bring any rebuttal with her orgasm taking over. She spasms between the boys climaxing on their dicks and loving every second of it. Her tightening holes pull on them bringing their climaxes next. They almost cum simultaneously this time. They pull Alex's wilting frame onto their lengths until they feel they're fading away inside of her. Their dicks pulsating in her heat, filling her pussy and ass with their seed, softening as the strength is fired out of them in gooey ropes.

"...No ...no."

"What's wrong?"

"I told you not to cum inside me."

"And that's why we did it."

Luke lifts Alex up with Manny's help.

"...We're not done learning yet. You have to teach us."

Luke pulls his dick from Alex's pussy only for Manny to take his place, sliding in before his creampie spills. Luke gets on his knees and slaps his dick against her cheek. Alex starts sucking him off while Manny begins to take her other hole for a turn. Luke takes his time getting his dick sucked by her occasionally stop and lifting it from her mouth so that she can taste his sack. Her tongue plays with him, sucking his balls through the thin layer of skin.

After a while he's ready to continue with her again.

"I want to finish on your ass."

"Please, fuck me in my ass Luke."

"I think she likes have both of us having sex with her."

"She does. Right Alex, you can say it."

"...I love it when the both of you have sex with me. Don't stop."

Manny takes his dick out of her for a second letting Luke take his position. He slides his dick back into her ass and fucks her. Once Manny is on his back they let him slide into her pussy again and then continue from there. Again with both of her holes getting fucked by them at the same time, Alex can do little but enjoy the pain and pleasure of it and wait as the next orgasm comes to her and renders her body numb.

When it's times time for them to cum, Luke slams his dick into Alex's ass as hard as he can deliberately fucking the pleasured screams from her. Manny too gives her everything her has. He cums first adding to Luke's first creampie with his own. The girls womb is showed in a second load and she's filled to the brink of overflowing. The same goes for her ass, Luke finishing his anal fucking, his dick coated in Manny's jizz as he shoots his own into her sore asshole. Luke & Manny retreat from Alex's tired body. Their dicks hang limp, drained of semen now oozing from Alex's sex. All spent after cumming they lay across the bed to rest.

"I hate the both of you."

"If you were us, then you'd know why we couldn't."

"You do feel so good Alex."

"It's basically a compliment."

"A compliment."

"Kind of."

"Bullshit."

"But you did like it."

"That fact that you two knuckleheads made me cum so hard is the only reason I haven't banged your heads together yet."

"You know, you can be very angry."

"Then we should keep going. When I'm made, jerking off always calms me down after."

"Experiencing orgasms are stress-relievers."

"You two just want to keep going."

"I do."

"Me too."

"We can do better this time. We can both give you an orgasm."

"...I'm listening."

"We'll show you."

But you have to do something."

"What?"

"I want to see you push it out."

"Why.?"

"Because it'd be cool. We both came inside of you a lot."

"Four in total. Twice in each."

"It'll be like a baking soda volcano."

"I doubt that."

"Fine. But after this, your both eating me out until I cum."

"Deal."

"And your both fucking me again."

"But you just said."

"I don't care what I said before. You already came in me four times already. So once we're done I've got to go finger all of this mess out of my pussy and my ass... so who cares if you do it one more time. And I'll admit it. You both know how to make me cum. And I fucking love it alright. I love getting fucked by the both of you. So... so just fuck me again so I can squirt this shit out now, you two can lick the rest up and I can go make sure it's all gone."

"...Fine by me."

"Good. Move your ass. I can already feel it dripping down my legs."

Alex moves over Manny. She sits on his lap, spreading her legs as semen leaks from both holes. She guides his limp member into her pussy. Luke moves to the edge of the bed and is confused by the positioning."

"But how am I supposed to."

With a sight Alex spreads her lips further. her pink slit wrapped around Manny's cock.

"No, the both of you are fucking my pussy this time. I want to cum just as hard as the last time,, but I want to feel how big you both feel in the same hole."

Luke agrees and moves in. Alex fills the room with more of her moans as his dick spreads her the furthest it's been stretched. And with a faint pop he's inside of his sister's pussy with Manny, both of their dicks getting squeezed by her wetness and hot core.

With the both of them fucking her pussy at the same time the enthusiastic Alex welcomes the powerful orgasm that's coming her way. She enjoys it so much she doesn't mind the next few that follow it when the boy continue their dual fucking, or when they switch over to tag teaming her asshole open. After they've each filled her half a dozen times the trio realize that they've gone far past what they expected. Nearly an hour having past and Alex now dripping their massive loads of semen from both holes as she lays spread eagle, floating on the euphoria of her latest orgasm.

"...Looks like we over did it a bit."

"Do you think she still want us to eat her out?"

"I don't know. But when she realizes how much we cam in her she's going to be pissed."

"...We should go."

"Yeah."

"Hey, do you think Haley would let us do this to her.?"

"...Only one way to find out. We should ask her when she gets back."

Luke and Manny grab their clothes from the pile and walk out of the girls bedroom. They stop in their tract however when they see Phil walking over from the staircase.

"Hey guys. Why the birthday suits, it's not that hot."

"Dad."

"Phil."

"Son. Manny. We playing a word game."

"No."

"We were just..."

"Oh, don't tell me. You were just having sex with Alex."

"How do you know?"

"Come on boys, I'm not an idiot. But please tell me you didn't cum inside of her. I did that once, man does she hate that."

"...Yeah."

"A lot too."

"Oh boy. I hope you at least made her cum. That usually helps when she's angry."

"We did."

"Probably as much as we did."

"That's good. Then maybe she won't hold it against you."

Soon Alex comes out of the room with a hand up to her dripping slit.

"Dad?"

"Hey sweetie. Hope you guys had fun."

"Well, these two are total failures. But they almost forgot to clean up after themselves."

"Don't mind me, though you three should get cleaned up, your mom called and she's on her way back with Jay after they go pick up Gloria."

"He's right. If mom sees this she's freak."

"Alex, your bed or Luke's?"

"Mine."

"Okay. I'll toss the sheets in the washing machine. You three go wash off."

"Thanks dad. And you two, you both still have to eat me out, I didn't forget."

"You've got about 20 minutes."

"Then that leaves a little over ten to shower if they do it right. Move!"

"She's bossy when she's angry."

"You just slept with her, I live with her."

They all walk to the bathroom down the hall while Phil heads in to grab all of Alex's cum covered bedspread.

"Wow. Looks like they had a lot of fun in here."

Phil balls the cover and sheets up and leaves the room. He stops in front of Alex rushing back to the room.

"Hey."

"Thanks again dad."

"Anything for you."

"Well since you say that. Do you think we can have our father-daughter time again since you're home early?"

"You know I can't say no to you."

"I know."

And I'm sorry about not being available as much as I used to be. I know how you can be when you don't get to cum at least once a week. I hope it hasn't affected your studies much."

"It's okay, you're busy. I understand. Besides, I've been masturbating a lot. And I've got those two if you're not here now."

"That's my girl. A Dunphy through and through. You're always making a way for yourself."

Phil gives her a kiss that she enjoys. She wraps her arms around him and lets his tongue slide into her mouth occasionally feeding him her tongue.

"They really filled me up. I have to go wash it out."

"I've got it. Go have some more fun... And I'll see you tonight."

Alex's face lights up and she kisses him again.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

She once again covers her pussy keeping the rest of the semen in her from leaking onto the floor. He wipes it up with the sheet and carries them to the washing machine to clean up after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to re-upload this. Technical difficulties on my part.


End file.
